nevermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mahir Ibrahim
Mahir Ibrahim is a linguist and a member of Unit 919. He is first mentioned in Nevermoor during the Show Trial where he was said to have performed a long soliloquy in 37 different languages. He is a secondary character in Wundersmith. Biography Early Life Nothing is known at this point of Mahir's life before joining the Wundrous Society. It can be inferred that he is (likely) from the Free StateMahir seems to know who Paximus Luck is in Wundersmith which suggests he is from the Free State at the very least. He also seems to know different locations around Nevermoor during the Decoding Nevermoor class which may suggest he is from Nevermoor or spent quite a bit of time in the city, possibly being from the First Pocket. and had a fascination with or talent for learning different languages. During the Show Trial, Mahir is said to have performed a soliloquy with "perfect intonation" (according to Elder Quinn) in 37 different languages. His performance earned him a spot in the Top Nine and Unit 919. Wundrous Society Years Year One Mahir joined the rest of his unit for the inauguration ceremony at Proudfoot House. Following the ceremony, he learned (along with his fellow unit members and their patrons) that Morrigan Crow was a Wundersmith, causing friction within Unit 919 for almost the remainder of the school year. Mahir took a number of classes with other unit members including 'Decoding Nevermoor,' 'Recognizing Mesmerism,' and 'Dragontongue.' As Mahir started to slowly warm up to Morrigan, the unit became victims of blackmail near the beginning of summer. He voted to ignore the notes and allow the blackmailers to tell their unit's secret, losing by one vote. Not long after, Mahir and the rest of his unit witnessed Morrigan shoot a fireball from her mouth following an encounter with bully Heloise Redchurch. He, and most of his unit, were likely relieved when Morrigan was suspended from attending classes at Wunsoc. However, during that week following the summer holidays, Mahir was blackmailed into painting rude words over the Hall of Tongues in 37 languages. Because of other blackmail events, Scholar Mistress Dearborn called for an exam period. During the 'Decoding Nevermoor' exam, Mahir was teamed up with Francis Fitzwilliam and Morrigan. They were sent the furthest out of the city. However, they worked well as a team solving the riddles. Following Morrigan's disappearance down a supposed Spitznogle street, Mahir and Francis made their way back to Wunsoc. Because they had failed to arrive back in time altogether, Unit 919 failed their exam. Mahir stopped acknowledging Morrigan at this time. Following Hallowmas, Mahir attended the Wunsoc assembly where Morrigan would reveal she was a Wundersmith to the present Wunsoc members, though this and the blackmailing would be revealed to be part of the Unit's Loyalty Trial in which Unit 919 would pass. This would prove to be a turning point as the Unit was now on friendlier terms then they had been before. Physical Appearance Abilities and Skills Knack Possessions Relationships Unit 919 Etymology Mahir is an Arabic name meaning "skilled" or "expert." Written ماهر in Arabic.https://www.behindthename.com/name/mahir Ibrahim as a surname is from the Arabic given name إبراهيم Ibrahimhttps://surnames.behindthename.com/name/ibrahim/submitted, itself derived from the Hebrew name Abraham (אַבְרָהָם). Abraham could mean "father of many" or be from the combined Hebrew Abram (אַבְרָם) "high father" and hamon (הָמוֹן) "many, multitude."https://www.behindthename.com/name/abraham Trivia and Behind-the-Scenes * Favourite romance language is Serendese Appearances * Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow ''(First mentioned) * ''Wundersmith: The Calling of Morrigan Crow ''(First appearance) * ''Hollowpox: The Hunt for Morrigan Crow Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Candidates Category:Expansion Needed Category:Unit 919